We are requesting support for 30 basic science graduate students, medical students, and residents and postdoctoral fellows to participate in the 24th annual National Neurotrauma Symposium. The National Neurotrauma Symposium is the primary forum for the presentation of the most current research on the pathophysiology and treatment of central nervous system injury. The Specific Aims of the 24th annual National Neurotrauma Symposium (2006) are: 1. To provide a forum for the presentation and discussion of the most recent findings in neurotrauma research and to encourage interaction between new and established investigators. 2. To present and discuss the findings of established neuroscientists engaged in other areas of research to encourage their participation in neurotrauma research and to provide the neurotrauma community with exposure to these new ideas and concepts. 3. To continue to encourage the involvement of qualified researchers from women and minority groups in neurotrauma research. The National Neurotrauma Society has successfully recruited women, who now comprise 48% of Society membership. The Symposium is the forum for scientific and social activities hosted by Women in Neurotrauma Research (WINTR), the professional society for women involved in clinical and laboratory research in brain and spinal cord injury. The program committee for the 2006 Symposium will continue to promote strategies designed to encourage further participation from minority groups in neurotrauma research. The program for the 2006 Symposium will feature 35 invited lectures, 2 workshops, oral presentations of selected abstracts, approximately 400 poster abstract presentations and a student poster competition. The presentation of these exciting new areas will foster neurotrauma research that will lead to new techniques for the treatment and rehabilitation of patients afflicted with head and spinal cord injury. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]